Oh dear!
by 8y4kur41
Summary: 'Lil' and Grell are sent to find out why newly dead people's records are disapearing from the Shinigami Library. When thinks take a terrible turn, who or what can help the Shinigami find their allies, and defeat their foes? (I suck at intros!)


A/N: I do NOT won Black Butler or Resident Evil, Only my OCs and My creativity :3

* * *

"Lil! Wait up!" I heard the call from behind me. I turned on the spot and came face to face with Grell.

"What do you want Sutcliff?" I asked with an icy tone. He stopped and gave me a sad puppy look. I sighed that look never worked on me but her would not stop following me until I listened to him.

"What is it this time Grell?" I asked again with a kinder tone.

"I was going to tell you that we have been assigned on the same mission together~!" He said perking up quickly. I rolled my eyes. Why did Will pair me with him? Of all the other Shinigami, why HIM?!

"I guess we are partners this time Grell, do you have the mission details?" I asked him.

"Oh, yea we need to go to London and investigate some mysterious records that have been appearing and disappearing from our records." He said inspecting my hair.

"Mysterious records?" I asked a little confused by that.

"Yea, supposedly newly dead people's records have been disappearing suddenly for a few days. Have you ever considered dying your hair red?" He asked a lot off topic.

"That doesn't make sense… and what? I will NEVER dye my hair red!" I said irritated. I pulled my hair out of Grell's hands. I needed to talks to Will before I left.

"William, I just want to know what makes you think that Grell can take this seriously." I said still fussing with the braid that Grell had put in my hair.

"I need to get him away from here for a while. He has become a nuisance." He said pushing his glassed up the bridge of his nose.

"So you paired him with me?!" I asked slamming my hand on William's desk.

"You seem to be one of the only people who can control him." William said placing everything back in place.

"You're kidding right Will? What if Phantomhive and his butler show up? Am I supposed to stop Grell from fighting the demon?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Then you need to keep peace and work with them." He said dismissing me. I decided this was not over.

"Ghaaa what was the point of this if we haven't had a lead yet?" I asked stretching my arms. We had been in London for two days and we had not found any place where someone had just died.

"Hm? Are you bored Lil? That isn't like you." Grell said looking up from filing his nails. He cared more about appearance than most girls.

"I told you! Stop calling me Lil! That isn't even close to my real name!" I fussed at him. Grell just ignored me. I crossed my arms and turned in a different direction. I waited for about an hour more before I felt the sense of a new record.

"Grell! Let's go!" I said taking off from the roof of the clock tower. I heard Grell say something about Big Ben fixing to chime but I ignored him. I wanted to see what was going on with the records. I arrived at the site quickly. There was a murder. Poor soul probably didn't even know what him 'em.

"Grell, can you see the record being recorded?" I asked unsure if he was even there.

"No, I can't even see the record strip. I could when it first happened, but now it's all just…"

"…gone." We both said in a worried tone.

"So the Shinigaim were sent to investigate as well?" Came a voice from behind us. I whirled around to face Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis.

"Well I suppose it is good to see the Queen's hound is still out and about." I said glaring at the half pint. I never got along well with them, and Grell had a very unnatural attraction to Sebastian.

"We were sent to investigate mysterious murders in the area." Sebastian said stepping in and pushing Ciel behind him.

"How coincidental, so were we. Apparently as soon as people have died recently, their entire record has been wiped from our library. It is concerning our superiors." I said pushing Grell out of my way.

"Perhaps we can work together to figure this out~!" Grell said using my head as a launch pad to attack Sebastian with a hug.

"Not a bad suggestion if we can tie you up in a corner." I said pulling him off of Sebastian and hitting him on the head.

"Perhaps Undertaker knows what is going in." Ciel said moving next to Sebastian.

"That's a better idea that what he's had." I said struggling to keep Grell still. I finally managed to tie him up in his own jacket.

"So, shall we make our way to Under-!" I cut off just short of my sentence. I was falling towards the ground. My face hit first, busting the skin on my cheek. I lifted torso up with my elbows and twisted to see what tripped me. My eyes widened immensely. I wanted to scream buy it was caught in my throat. The dead person had me by the ankle!

"Lil-Chan~! Hold on I've got it~!" Grell yelled at me starting his chainsaw. If I hadn't been frozen I would have yelled at him. I watched Grell sever the arm that had ahold of me. I was splattered in most of the bloody back splash. Before I knew it I was free and on my feet. The lack of an arm did not seem to slow down the dead person. It was on its feet as well coming towards me. I fumbled for my knife. I found it and pulled it out of the sheath and shoved it into the dead person's face. I could feel the bloody mess oozing down my hand and the rest of the knife. I pulled the knife out and watched the person sink to the ground.

"Are you okay Lil? Lil? Lil~? Are you okay?" I heard Grell ask me, I was incapable of responding. My hand was shaking and the knife was still tightly clasped in my hand. I felt someone grab my hand.

"You should not be holding this with your hand shaking so badly." Sebastian said taking the bloody knife.

"L-Let's just g-go to Undertaker's." I said a little shakily turning towards the next street.

"Uh, you should not go into the street looking like that." Ciel said turning and looking at me disdainfully. I looked down. My formerly white shirt was now crimson in some places. I sighed, the _'Bad things About Grell's Chainsaw'_ list just got a little longer.

"Perhaps you should just rear this for the time being." Sebastian said handing me a cloak. I pulled the black cloak closed over the bloody shirt. It took only a few bounds over the roof tops to get to Undertaker's, but it felt like an eternity…

* * *

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed chapter one~! Let me know what you think in the comment box below if it is not too much trouble, maybe some ideas for the next chapter? Anyway, have a nice day~!


End file.
